


Bound

by Andromakhe



Series: Balance [10]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "Same Difference." Leo has a proposal for Karai. Karai isn't sure she's equal to the challenge. But it's not as though she really has a choice in the matter. Inspired by Bon Jovi's "Thank You For Loving Me" and Celine Dion's "If You Ask Me To."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazy Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Leorai shippers enjoy. I got a lot of fulfillment and fun writing this.

Leo stirred slightly, his body trying to make itself more comfortable as his mind began to wake. Exhaling deeply, he stretched his limbs leisurely and sat up, rubbing his eyes with one hand as the other reached for his phone to check the time. But a hand caught his wrist and he looked to his left to see Karai shaking her head at him. Blinking in confusion, he reached toward the phone again, but Karai’s hand tightened on his wrist as she made a disapproving sound. Raising his eyebrows, he was going to answer with a challenge of his own, but then noticed how her hand slackened its grip and began caressing his forearm slowly, soothingly. His habitual authoritativeness vanished in response. She patted his pillow and nudged him back onto it subtly. With a snort of laughter and a kind smile, he obliged, sighing comfortably as his eyes closed. "Karai," he muttered drowsily. "What time is it?"

"Too early, Samurai," she replied throatily as she arranged herself against Leo’s chest and ribs, sounding as though she hadn’t been awake much longer than he had.

"What, like 4:30?" 

"Five," she finally answered.

"Ah," Leo murmured. "Sensei might be up soon, then."

"Fine for him," Karai replied around a yawn, Leo looking down at her as she stretched her neck and draped one of Leo’s arms around her waist. In her normal voice, she continued, "I intend to get more sleep."

Leo caressed her forehead tenderly and uttered an affirmative noise before draping his blanket over the two of them, though only to cover their legs and stomachs. They drifted off like this for another hour and forty-five minutes before Karai woke again.

Extricating herself carefully from Leo’s partial embrace, Karai managed to slip out of bed without waking him and took a moment to savor his complete vulnerability. She could do anything right now, including killing him, and if she did it right, he’d barely make a sound. This thought was absolutely exhilarating. Not the killing, but the idea that she could stand inches away and not set off his intuitive threat sensor. Even the guys couldn’t do it. Perhaps he was conditioned to respond to them because a) they didn’t always have his best interests at heart, and b) they tended to wake him up when they needed his help. Karai wasn’t sure if Splinter could get close to him without waking him, but given Splinter’s master status, she assumed he could if he really wanted to. She suspected that if he wasn’t actively trying to be stealthy, though, Leo would probably wake just to ask if he needed something. That was the kind of person he was. She was happy that she finally taught Leo to disregard her unless she physically touched him.

Creeping quietly out of the room to wake herself up more fully, she returned just as stealthily to find her warrior still asleep. Smiling tenderly, she noted how comfortable he looked with the blanket partially over him, one arm beside him and the other bent beside his head with one leg bent and the other straight. She hated to have to disturb him when it was rare to catch him so at ease, but she’d soon have to if he didn’t wake on his own. He was at peace in meditation, this was true. But considering she was often training with him at the time or literally not in the same room, it didn’t count.

Picking up her own phone from Leo’s nightstand, she brought it to his desk and had her back to him when she checked the time. 6:53. Training was in about an hour.

But then Karai heard Leo moving around behind her and turned to see him facing the wall, in the process of propping himself on an arm as he yawned widely but quietly. She set her phone down on the desk and stood near the bed, a hand hovering over his shell briefly before she thought better of it and retracted it. Leo saw Karai over his shoulder before he’d fully turned over and she greeted him with a smile and a soft caress to the edge of his carapace. When he was completely facing her, propped on his other arm, she climbed back into bed and pulled him close. Leo smiled, knowing what was coming, and they kissed warmly and stroked each other’s backs. Putting a little distance between them, Karai laughed kindly. "Rest well?"

Leo sighed contentedly as he relaxed against his pillow, grinning. "Definitely," he murmured, already sounding like he was falling asleep again. "You?"

"Well…" Karai hesitated. "If we’re talking comfort, I probably would have been better off on my futon. But to be here with you, to get to watch you sleep and be here when you wake up, it’s worth it." 

"Mmm?" Leo looked uncomfortable and a little guilty. "Oh. I should have thought of that. Maybe we should sleep in your room when we do this from now on. And watching me sleep? Sounds kind of boring. Or potentially embarrassing…"

Karai had an arm under the edge of Leo’s pillow, using some of the blanket to support her neck as she lay on her side. "No. There’s no need to be. Embarrassed or guilty. As you’ve seen, it doesn’t really hinder my training to sleep here. It’s just not optimal. Doesn’t mean I can’t deal with it. And you sleeping is cute." She grinned, anticipating the blush that appeared on his face. "Awww. You’re so adorable when you do that." It made his blush deepen and Karai laugh aloud in joy. Leo was beginning to pull his head into his shell, stopping himself when he realized his turtle instincts were taking over.

"Um…Cute? I don’t want to be cute. That’s Mikey. And it’s not adorable when I’m embarrassed." Leo was definitely sounding agitated, previous relaxation gone. "And training. What time is it?"

"Calm down, Leo. We have enough time. Has to be a little before seven now. And of course, you don’t think it’s adorable when you’re embarrassed. I wish I could show you how it looks to me, though. If it makes you feel any better, I’m not mocking you when you’re embarrassed. It really is just cute."

"No. I still don’t like it," Leo complained. "I’m not supposed to be cute. I’m supposed to be…I don’t know…Skilled? Brave? Tactical? Sexy?" He laughed through his nose at that last one, but Karai didn’t miss his hopeful, quizzical expression.

Karai’s snake eyes darkened instantaneously as she hissed, "Oh. And you are. Make no missssstake." Her tongue darted out to leave moist trails over his chest, his neck, his shoulder, his cheek. "You are all those things," Karai purred. "You just happen to be adorable as well. And before you say anything, haven’t you ever watched me sleep?"

Karai had watched Leo’s expression change from happiness to disgruntled annoyance to tenderness over the course of her words. Leo was kissing her forehead, stroking her head, nuzzling her neck - all indications of a heart full of kind compassion. And even to this day, Karai didn’t know how such softness conquered her. Not only that, but Leo inspired precisely those feelings when she was lucky enough to see him relaxed. She considered it her mission in life to give him moments where he didn’t have to feel like it was on him to ensure things went smoothly - moments where he could let someone else lead for a while and trust that she knew what she was doing and would ask when she didn’t.

Leo was talking to her. "…yeah. Makes me feel protective and gentle." Even his voice reflected the truth of that statement.

Karai nodded. "There you go. You get how I feel, then. I guess it’s special to me to see you asleep because it’s not actually that common, you know. It’s almost…well…an honor. The only time anyone can really sneak up on you is if you’re in a deep meditative trance or you’re otherwise compromised, such as sedation. Normally, our brothers wake you up easily enough or you’re up early with Father."

Leo was stroking her arm thoughtfully. "An honor? Because it’s rare to not interrupt me? I don’t think that’s true. Most nights, I’m not interrupted."

"If we get too close to you, like, dangerously close, I think it disturbs you on some level. You might not wake up, but some part of your sleeping brain registers it. I know that as ninja, we are trained to hone this danger instinct, but yours is exceedingly sharp or easy to trigger. Mine is sharp, too, but I never grew up with brothers I had to protect, so mine tends to trigger when I truly don’t know the person or situation. In fact, around you, it actually dulls a bit. And in a strict sense, I shouldn’t be telling you this, but you wouldn’t take advantage of it. It’s probably why you don’t disturb me when you wake up before me and start moving around. The fact I can watch you sleep means there’s a very high level of trust accorded to me. It’s an honor."

Leo considered. "Only Sensei can come close to you without making you so much as twitch, but then, he can move like the air itself. Even to this day, our brothers can accidentally disturb you and you’ll open one eye until you know it’s safe. I know this from the times you’ve fallen asleep watching movies with us. When I’m near you, you sometimes twitch closer to me. It’s like you know it’s me. But you don’t open your eyes. If I work to move stealthily, I get no reaction. It’s the only way I can slip past you undetected. So I think I see what you’re saying. I’m touched."

Karai smiled warmly and kissed his lips happily. Climbing out of bed, she stood and stretched, knees and back cracking, before checking Leo’s phone for the time. 7:00. Leo touched her forearm briefly on his way out the door. She set his alarm for 7:20 and sprawled comfortably on his bed. She lay on her back, legs spread apart and one arm extended toward the door as the other lay on the bed beside the pillow. She was partially on top of the blanket, savoring the final minutes before she absolutely had to get up and start working.

"My, but you look comfortable," Leo crooned seductively as he came through his door. "Mmm, mmm." His chuckle was appreciative and sent electricity down Karai’s spine. It must have shown in her ridiculous grin, because the chuckle turned into full-throated, kind laughter. "Would you mind terribly if I just…stood here and enjoyed the view for a bit?" Karai’s deep blush and closed eyes were the only answer he got. Leaning casually against the wall by his desk, he openly stared at Karai, roaming over her body slowly and savoring the exquisite torture she was inspiring. Karai’s eyes snapped open and Leo made no attempt to dampen his clear arousal. Her lips curved slowly into a sultry smirk as she got to her feet and swayed toward him. 

"You know, I really should teach you a lesson for ogling me like a piece of meat," Karai began, noting Leo’s eyes following her avidly.

Leo dipped his head.

"Or maybe I should be suspicious. You know what they say. If someone’s too flattering, they probably want something."

Leo’s gaze flicked away for a scant half-second before returning to Karai’s face. That tiny slip was all she needed.

"Ah. So you do want something," she said, disappointed.

"I…" Leo stopped, at a loss. It was true. But he couldn’t tell her yet. And certainly not like this. Not right now. "Karai, you’re irresistible. Beautiful. I love how much I want you, how easy it is for you, effortless even, to disable my thought processes. I meant only to flatter. I swear."

Karai’s eyes were thoughtful and calculating, but she wrapped her arms around his carapace and kissed Leo full on the mouth, letting him feel her own passion and desire. "There’s more where that came from," she promised huskily. "But we have work to do, don’t we?"

Leo sighed heavily, frustrated, as he felt his desire go cold immediately.

"I’m sorry," Karai murmured sincerely. "I had to do it." She released Leo, collected their phones, turned off the alarm she’d set on Leo’s, and handed his to him with a nod.

Leo nodded his thanks and they went in search of breakfast.


	2. Suspicion and Permission

"So, you two finally decide to show up," Raph teased, smirking at Leo as he and Karai entered the dining area and moved toward their plates of pancakes and sausages. They nodded to Donnie and Mikey, made eye contact with Splinter, and took their seats.

Fingers curling around his fork, Leo smirked back at Raph. "Yeah, well, when you have a sexy kunoichi distracting you, priorities change."

Splinter glanced at Leo sharply, but at Karai’s giggle, his worry abated.

"Totally my fault," Karai said to Splinter cheekily. "I’m a bad influence on him." She slung an arm around Leo’s shoulders and whispered seductively into his ear, "Aren’t I?"

Leo grinned broadly and nodded, beginning to eat as Karai followed his example.

"Well, you may just have enough time to eat," Splinter said. "I am glad of that. You may be a bad influence, but it seems to be balanced by Leonardo’s good influence on you. Hence, neither of you will miss breakfast and training. I will see you in the dojo." Splinter stood, pausing to acknowledge the waves and nods from his children with a raised hand before leaving the room.

Since everyone else was already done eating, they set to work clearing the table and Leo and Karai were left alone to finish their meal. They didn’t waste time talking, and managed to finish and clean up with five minutes to spare.

Training went smoothly, except that Splinter noticed Leo was behaving somewhat strangely. At first, he thought Leo might be annoyed at Raph’s earlier jab, but it was not as though Leo avoided eye contact with him or kept his distance from him, so Splinter concluded they were fine. Leo did, however, seem to be avoiding Karai. He would not look at her if he could help it, and sometimes, Leo darted nervous glances at Splinter. Perhaps Leo was worried about the implications at breakfast, that he was in trouble. 

Splinter had a good idea of what probably caused Leo and Karai’s extreme tardiness, having had a wife of his own, but he doubted his children were doing anything really messy. They both arrived perfectly composed, which meant Leo was not ashamed of having gone against Splinter’s wishes that the two not engage in sexual relations as the family slept. Splinter knew that Leo and Karai did engage in sex because Karai had once asked him on Leo’s behalf about it. Splinter felt that as long as they were discreet and did not flaunt it in front of him or their brothers, he would pretend he knew nothing. Leo and Karai did an admirable job abiding by that, so Splinter upheld his end of the deal. Leo was not in any trouble. Perhaps he should tell him so as soon as training was done. After concluding their lesson, Splinter touched Leo’s shoulder softly and steered him to his room. 

Mikey, Raph, and Karai looked after Leo and Splinter curiously. All three had noticed Leo’s odd unwillingness to look at Karai. In fact, it was so strange that Splinter even had them spar to see if there were any cracks in their unity. However, during the fight, Leo was focused and had no trouble strategizing and countering her. It was clear they were capable of functioning as a team for patrols. 

Shrugging, Raph and Mikey left the dojo. This talk seemed to be one of leadership issues or something unintelligible like that, rather than Leo being in any trouble, so they soon lost interest. Karai crept close to Splinter’s door, however, undecided about whether she should knock or not.

Leo was looking nervously around the room. Was he in trouble? He didn’t think Sensei was upset about him being late. Or at least, not enough to warrant a private scolding. Yes, they cut it closer than he liked, but it wasn’t as if he and Karai made a habit of this. Just once in a while, they…But Splinter was addressing him.

"Leonardo, please look at me. Do not be afraid. I am not angry."

Leo nodded and smiled, relieved, and looked into Splinter’s face. "Hai, Sensei," he murmured respectfully.

Splinter smiled kindly. "I am concerned, my son, and also confused. You and Miwa interact fluidly, but you avoid her eyes and I noted you even kept more physical distance than usual during training. Does something trouble you concerning her? Are you trying to conceal some kind of pain?" Splinter’s voice was gentle and loving.

Splinter’s tone struck a chord in Leo, and he shook his head slowly, clasping Splinter’s hand warmly. "No, Sensei. It’s nothing like that." Leo smiled gratefully. "I just, um…" Leo looked off to the side and forced his eyes back on Splinter’s. "I’m…somewhat anxious. It does concern Karai. It’s nothing bad. I mean, it’s not like she’s pregnant or any-" Leo blushed at Splinter’s raised eyebrows. Leo dropped his gaze to the floor briefly before looking up and over his shoulder at the closed door. "Would you mind ensuring we’re not overheard? I don’t have that kind of authority."

"You wish to hide something from Karai?" Splinter said, sounding intrigued. "That is unusual. She and I have the privilege of seeing all of you, or at least, more than the others. Very well. I will make the rounds and return."

"Thank you," Leo said, bowing humbly.

Splinter lay a firm hand on Leo’s shoulder as he passed by and opened the door. He saw Karai slinking away rapidly. "Miwa, how much did you hear?" Splinter called. 

Karai turned back around, stopping an arm’s length away and meeting Splinter’s eyes steadily. "Everything. Leo suddenly can’t talk to me directly. How can he say it’s not bad? It has to be bad if he’s afraid to tell me. Leo, I see you in there. What gives?"

Splinter and Leo heard the note of pain in Karai’s voice. Leo knew that if the guys were within earshot, she would have made her voice sound angry, even threatening. But this was them, and just as Splinter had said, they were exceptions. Leo came outside, glancing awkwardly at Splinter and unable to meet Karai’s hard gaze. "Karai, I can’t. I can’t tell you. It’s…It’s not a good time."

"And when is it ever a good time to deliver bad news, Leo? I’ve never known you to be a coward."

Leo’s eyes narrowed dangerously as his gaze bored into her. "What did you call me?" His voice was low, menacing, as he fought to control his temper.

Karai stepped back involuntarily, inhaling sharply in dismay. That was a tone she never wanted to hear again. But she recovered enough to reply. "You heard me. I said I think you’re afraid to tell me."

"I’m not afraid," Leo growled. "It’s not the right time."

"What kind of excuse is that?" Karai snarled.

"It’s not," Leo snapped, slapping the frame on the door and nearly pushing it to the floor. Fortunately, he and Splinter caught it before it fell.

"My daughter," Splinter said sternly, "I believe you and I are missing an essential piece of information. Namely, the precise thing he does not wish you to know. Yet. You are right. It is not in Leonardo’s character to shrink from delivering bad news. But as you know, it is also not in Leonardo’s nature to lie, and he said it is not bad news he wishes to discuss. My conclusion is that until we have all the facts, Leonardo should be given the benefit of the doubt. And you, Karai, will honor Leonardo’s wishes and not eavesdrop. Am I understood?"

Karai sighed. "Fine." She offered a quick bow to Splinter, a bitter glance at Leo, and stalked from the dojo, posture stiff and straight.

Leo folded his arms and sighed. Splinter touched his forearm and motioned him back inside his room. Leo began pacing as Splinter shut the door and sat on a floor cushion. Eventually, Leo calmed down enough to sit across from him on another cushion. "That could have gone better," Leo deadpanned.

Splinter gave a half-smile. Leonardo would be fine. "I understand Miwa’s anger, but I am sure she acted hastily. What was it you wished to discuss with me?"

Leo began twisting his fingers together and staring at the floor. Splinter waited patiently for Leo to gather his courage. He took a deep breath and held Splinter’s gaze calmly. "Sensei, you know how I have always felt about Karai. You know I’ve always wanted to see the best in her, even when it was stupid to do that. And I hope you’ve seen how steady we’ve been, how devoted, how responsible. That is to say, you’ve known about us from the beginning and it’s never interfered with our training or our patrols."

Splinter nodded soberly.

Leo swallowed visibly, hesitating. But he shook his head and carried on. He couldn’t stop now. "Sensei, I know Karai’s your only daughter and that makes her very special. I also know that as her brother, what I’m asking for might be…overstepping things. But I want…need her with me all the time. I’d love her just as much as I do now. I’d always strive to treat her with honor. Would…" Leo stopped, gauging Splinter’s reaction, but his face was impassive. Even his eyes showed nothing. "Would you grant me the permission, the honor, of Karai’s hand in marriage?"

Splinter sat completely still. Not a whisker twitched. But he knew Leo would treat Karai right and he had always thought Leo would be the kind of man Karai should have. Leo could only be better for her the more time she had with him. Even now, Splinter realized he wasn’t all that surprised Leo was coming to him for permission. He probably knew intuitively that it would come to this.

Standing, Splinter motioned Leo to rise as well. When Leo did so, Splinter extended his arms out to him for a hug, smiling warmly. Leo returned the embrace and they patted each other’s backs. Stepping away from each other, Splinter met Leo’s eyes and took one of his hands. "It brings me great happiness and pride to give Miwa to you. She will be in good hands for all of your lives. You honor me with your love for her, and her love for you warms my heart. It is more than I expected to have Miwa in my life and to see any of my boys married. I am…" Splinter paused, and Leo saw him blink a few times, as though holding back tears. Splinter let go of Leo’s hand and turned aside, composing himself. When Splinter turned back, he was lowering his hand from his moist eyes and smiling broadly. "Leonardo, I am overwhelmed to know at least two of my children will have what humans take for granted - a life partner. You will cherish each other. I know it. You have my blessing and my sincerest good will. Go with honor, my son." He whispered the last sentence, overcome, nodding toward the door.

For once, however, Leo disobeyed and knelt beside his father as Splinter lowered himself to his cushion. Draping an arm across Splinter’s shoulders, he touched his cheek with his fingertips and placed a shy kiss to it. With a final, gentle smile, he patted Splinter’s hand and quietly left the room, making sure the door was firmly shut behind him.


	3. The Proposition

Leo was making his way to his room to formulate his plans for the rest of the day and to meditate and calm his spirit in preparation for his proposal to Karai when she stepped out of her room and into his path. "Ready to tell me what you’re hiding?" she asked aggressively.

"No," Leo grumped, his previous joy slipping away. "I don’t want to talk in the lair. Are you free tonight? Maybe we can find time then."

"You actually want to be alone? This must be bad. Or important. Of course, I’m up for dinner with you."

"Okay then. Will you let me into my room now?"

Karai went back to her room without another word.

Fortunately, the talk with Karai didn’t damage Leo’s mood overly much. He successfully regained his previous calm and while Karai was sometimes unpredictable, he was optimistic that when all was said and done, she’d say yes.

A little before lunch, Leo knocked on Splinter’s door. When Splinter said it was okay to come in, Leo stepped inside and bowed to Splinter before sitting next to him and speaking lowly. "Please don’t tell the others about our talk. I don’t want to make premature announcements. Also, can I take Karai out for dinner? Just Karai? It’s…I need the privacy."

"Of course, my son. I understand completely. Good luck," was Splinter’s equally quiet answer.

After lunch, Leo busied himself in the kitchen, preparing a simple Japanese meal for dinner. He decided he’d make it for Splinter as well. He also made enough of his simple dessert for the family. Since everything was to be served cold, it would be perfect for a rooftop picnic.

Everything was orchestrated perfectly and when the family sat down to dinner, Leo had the cooler packed, a quilt to sit on, and was all geared up for patrol. Karai wore her sword, stretchy jogging pants, boots, and a leather jacket over a belt of supplies and a shirt that hugged her form but still allowed flexibility. Leo waved to his brothers and nodded to Splinter, assuring him he had his phone so if anything happened, he could be contacted. Karai nodded in agreement, fishing out her own phone from her belt and waving it at Splinter. Smiling and nodding, Splinter wished them safety and away they went.

The journey to the building was unusually quiet. It wasn’t precisely the silence that unnerved Karai, however. Both of them were quiet by nature, particularly when on risky ventures such as this. It was that Leo’s tension was palpable, if for no other reason than he looked straight ahead for the most part and most definitely avoided looking at her. Much like during training, come to think of it. It was making her nervous, too.

When they arrived on the roof, Karai helped Leo spread their heavy quilt on the ground and unpack the cooler. She dug into her soba noodles hungrily, but she noted that Leo ate slowly, haltingly. He usually ate steadily and efficiently, much the way he did everything else. She raised her eyebrows at him, but he shook his head a couple times and looked at his food. She ate about half her portion and noticed Leo had barely made a dent in his meal. Concerned, she patted his fingers. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I’ve barely seen you all day. If it’s about earlier, look. I’m sorry I called you a coward. You’re right that it was low and absolutely inaccurate."

Leo frowned in confusion, but then shook his head frantically. "Oh. No, no. It’s not that…It’s, um…" Leo sighed heavily and put his chopsticks down. I’m afraid. I’m nervous. "I don’t know how to say it."

"Say what?"

Instead of answering, he began putting his food back in the cooler. Karai was staring confusedly at him. When he finished, he turned to her and took her hands in his. "Karai, do you love me?" he said solemnly. He looked steadily, intently, into her green eyes.

Karai was mildly hurt, but she answered readily. "You know I do, Leo. With everything I am."

Leo nodded, as though that was the answer he expected. "Do you think you’d ever want, I don’t know, someone else? Someone more wealthy, perhaps? Or someone more attractive? Or even someone more fun?"

"What?" Karai was more confused. "Are you questioning my loyalty? Because I don’t appreciate that from you," she spat. "Not after all these years."

"Karai, it’s a possibility. I need to know what I can expect, what I should expect."

"Leo, I’m insulted that you think money or frivolity is all I care about. If you don’t trust and believe in me by now, maybe we’re not worth pursuing."

"Hey," Leo yelled, "it’s not like that."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Why aren’t you answering?"

Karai sighed in frustration. "Because, you idiot, I already did. You’re not listening closely. But if you need it spelled out, no, I wouldn’t leave you for someone wealthier, handsomer, or more entertaining. Why you’d think that is beyond me."

Leo was uncertain. "And you couldn’t just say that? You had to get all defensive?"

"Because you were questioning my love for you. You might have gotten defensive, too. You should already know, should have already known, should never have had to ask."

Leo sighed hopelessly, forlornly. "I guess…I guess it’s a no, then. I knew I should have been better prepared." Leo turned away abruptly, sliding his hands from hers and beginning to cry quietly. 

Hearing Leo’s shaky breath and seeing him trembling, Karai wound her arms around him from behind, but he pulled away and buried his head on his folded arms. Karai would not be deterred so easily, though. She pulled his head onto her lap and began caressing it tenderly as he sniffled occasionally. She carefully untied his mask and pulled it off. Obliging, he lifted his head so she could remove it more easily and put the mask under her thigh as she pulled Leo against her chest and held him close and fierce. Rubbing his carapace and brushing tears away with her fingers, she murmured brokenly, "I’ve done something wrong now. I’m sure of it. What have I done? Or was it something I said?"

"It’s…It’s fine," he choked out in a barely audible whisper.

"It’s not. You know you can’t lie to save your life. How did I hurt you?"

"No," he said more strongly, though still tearfully. "You’re right. If I don’t believe in you, I don’t deserve you."

"What? Leo, I don’t know anyone else who deserves me more. I mean it. With every fiber of my being. You’ve been honest, dependable, capable, and kind. You’ve been patient, understanding, and proven time and again how much I mean to you. I can think of no one I’d rather give my heart to. You are worthy, plain and simple."

Leo drew back and raised his head, wiping moisture away. But Karai grabbed a napkin and dabbed at his face with the utmost gentleness, and then leaned toward him for a chaste and comforting kiss to his lips, and then his forehead. When Karai pulled back, Leo was smiling. Karai smiled back. Opening the cooler, she got his meal out and set it in front of him. "Eat, Samurai," she commanded. "Maybe it’s better not to talk, since…" She trailed off.

As Leo ate at his usual speed, Karai stroked his hand and rested her cheek against his carapace as she lay propped on her side. Looking back at her as he chewed, his smile was soft and loving. Swallowing, he said, "Sometimes, I wonder why I’ve been chosen to be so lucky, so favored. I have a loving family, a satisfying ninjutsu career, and a sexy, deadly kunoichi for a wife. I mean, um…" He blushed awkwardly and looked away, but then looked back. "I hope."

"Wife?" was all Karai could manage to get out, shocked.

"If you allow it, of course," Leo assured, turning back and beginning to eat again.

Karai sat up and moved to sit beside Leo, an arm around his carapace as she processed his words. He wanted her for a wife? Was that what he didn’t know how to say? Was that why he asked those questions about love and potential competition? Was he trying to gauge the chances of a favorable outcome? Oh, no. And he was crying because…because he was sure he’d just ruined his chances.

Leo cleared his throat in some embarrassment. Turning to her, he nodded. "Look, it’s okay. I don’t think I’d want to say yes after what happened, either." He patted her forearm a few times. "Are we still partners, or should I consider that deal off, too?"

Karai blinked. "You’re not getting off the hook that easily, ninja. Unless you can look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love me. But I doubt that."

Leo chuckled, though it was not happy. "I concede defeat," he said matter-of-factly. "At least, all is not lost." 

Karai moved to sit across from him and they finished their meals in silence, proceeding to share dessert. After her first bite, she was grinning. "This is really good. I love the crust. Oreo cookies?"

Leo smiled sadly. "Yeah. Mikey’s the undisputed culinary master, so I’m sorry it isn’t very fancy. The food, I mean. I just thought it’d be better to do things I know I can do well versus trying for something that could have gone horribly wrong."

She patted Leo’s hand gently and shook her head slowly. "It’s good. The noodles were perfectly chewy, the sauce not too salty and definitely the correct flavor, fish cake and vegetables the right accompaniment. Yeah, the dessert’s not a layer cake or decadent cheesecake, but it somehow matches the meal in simplicity. Simple doesn’t always mean inferior, you know." That last sentence was delivered with a slightly scolding inflection, but her tone was affectionate throughout. "Thank you," she said shyly.

Leo reached for another of the little desserts: Oreos spread with a cream cheese mix, baked, topped with chocolate pudding, and served cold. Leo dipped his head at Karai before busying himself with the food. Karai nodded briskly, munching on her second cookie as well.

"Leo," she said after some moments of grave silence, "you really want to marry me? To be engaged?"

"Yeah," he smiled shyly.

"Are you sure?" Karai asked carefully.

Leo raised his eyebrows. "Yes," he replied decisively.

"Leo, I mean it. This is, you know, for your lifetime. Our lifetime."

Leo coughed, rolled his eyes. "I’m aware of that," he muttered sarcastically, not even bothering to dilute it.

Karai began to laugh mirthfully, throwing back her head.

"What?" Leo growled, his patience starting to fray.

Karai caught her breath and met Leo’s eyes contritely. "Wait. Please. I can explain."

Leo took a deep breath, released it slowly, eyes closing. When he opened them again, he was serenity and compassion. "That would help," he said mildly. "I’m afraid you’ve given me the impression you’re mocking me somehow. I was reacting to that. I apologize."

"No, Leo. I understand where you might get that idea. The reason I was asking you if you were sure of me and your commitment is that I don’t really see why anyone would willingly choose to bind themselves to me in such a way. I made you cry earlier. I mean, come on. Who would want to experience that and not be able to run away easily? If you enter into a contract, it’s not going to be as simple as saying a deal is off, you know? You’re honestly telling me you want what we call a partnership, with all the sorrow and frustration and bitter history and miscommunication? You truly want me and not someone more docile, more proper, more polite?"

Leo stared at Karai a long moment. Finally, he sighed, long-suffering and weary, and rolled his eyes again. Finishing a third cookie, he propped his chin against a hand and flexed his shoulders a bit. "That pessimism of yours," he groaned. "If that’s how you see things, it’s no wonder you’re hesitant. A lifetime of heartache would certainly make me think long and hard about entering into something so binding, as you put it." He lowered his hand from his face and drank some water before continuing.

"Listen, Rogue. I won’t deny the validity of your viewpoint. It’s not always beauty and tenderness with us. We know how to hurt each other deeply. On the other hand, we also know how to give each other immeasurable joy. And I don’t mean mere lust, either. We sparred earlier during training. Sensei told us straight up that he wanted to see how we interacted because he thought something might be wrong between us. And I saw you. We were both so happy. I won this fight, and instead of being kind of upset, as you would have been with another of the guys, you looked at me with pride. It was like you thought, 'Yeah. That’s my ninja.' And there’s always next time, right?"

Karai grinned and winked. Leo’s answering chuckle was warm and sincere. She ate her fourth cookie and pushed the last one toward him. He pushed it back toward her, but she hissed at him in her serpentine way and pushed it back across the plate. "Split it?" Leo smirked.

"No," Karai narrowed her eyes. "You only had three."

"Ah, so that’s how it is. But you want more, don’t you?"

"It doesn’t matter," Karai threatened.

Leo smiled crookedly. "You can have half, you know. I don’t mind."

But Karai leveled him with a cunning smirk and hissed, "There’s always next time."

Leo laughed, quiet and kind. "And that, Rogue, is precisely why I love you." He munched the final cookie with relish and licked his lips, just to be thorough. 

Karai grabbed him and kissed him hungrily, desperately. She wanted, she needed, she had to have him. She couldn’t bear the thought of living without him.

Leo lay on his back, an arm under his head. Karai licked and nipped eagerly, but they were both still mindful of the fact they were outside and in dangerous territory. It was true that they had fewer enemies than before, but it was still best not to attract attention. When the edge was taken off her hunger, she sat up and pulled Leo into a sitting position by the hand. "I know our conversation isn’t done, but let’s go home. We can talk in my room. I’m still a little wary of this whole engagement deal. You want me to agree to a lifetime contract, and that’s a long time."

Nodding to each other, they packed the cooler with empty containers and thermoses, folded up their quilt, and jogged home as stealthily as they’d come.


	4. Negotiations

Leo and Karai snuck through the lair, heading directly for her room. Fortunately for them, the TV was on and providing a handy diversion. Leo figured he’d deal with cleanup later. This talk was much too important to put off, hence the reason they were in stealth mode in their own home. Leo really didn’t want questions or requests to socialize just now.

Successfully managing to evade detection, Leo set the cooler, with the quilt strapped over the top, by Karai’s door while she closed it silently and clicked the lock in place. He removed his mask and dropped it on top of the quilt. The rest of his gear soon followed. Karai, meanwhile, was changing into a loose, short-sleeved shirt that stopped slightly above her knees. It was what she generally wore to bed and around the lair when only the family was home. 

Smiling at Karai, Leo moved with her to her mattress, matching her speed and stride. When she sank onto it and claimed the spot closer to the door, Leo crawled to the other side and found her already turned toward him. Sighing deeply in relaxation, Leo stretched out contentedly and turned his head toward her, one hand clasping one of hers as the other lay on the mattress beside him.

"Lot better than the hard ground, huh?" Karai giggled.

"Quite," Leo laughed.

"I figured if we were going to stay up all night talking, we should at least be comfortable."

"And you wonder why I want to spend my life with you," Leo teased mildly, giving Karai a quick peck on the lips.

"Nope. I need a better reason than that. You could have done that yourself. What do I provide that you can’t?"

"Companionship, joy, sorrow, frustration, flavor. You give my life something…something unique. I…I don’t know what it is. I just know that I can’t be without that extra spark. I don’t depend on you, but at the same time, I need you."

"You sound like Sensei with his contradictions," Karai smiled affectionately.

"Ah, but they’re not contradictions. He’s not trying to have it both ways. It’s just that one answer doesn’t fit all situations."

"Of course. I know that. It was just something that stood out to me over the course of getting to know him."

"Sure," Leo said, squeezing her hand and adopting a soothing tone. He didn’t want Karai to think he was patronizing her. "I don’t mean to imply-"

But Karai cut him off with a reassuring touch to his forearm. "It’s okay. I’m not upset."

Leo nodded, reassured.

"So you say I provide something you can’t identify, but you would know if it were gone. I’m not sure I understand. Can you provide examples? What kinds of things would you miss?"

Leo went still, thoughtful. All Karai heard were his steady breaths in and out. They were even, but his fingers were firmly curled around hers, which meant he was alert. He shifted slightly, legs bending lazily as his fingers loosened around hers, though he did not move his hand. Karai relaxed her fingers as well, still waiting.

"You are…You are what I cannot be." Leo was murmuring very softly, almost drowsily, but the tone was not one of sleepiness but deep thought. "When I need reassurance and faith, you never fail me. When sorrow saps my strength, I see your compassion. You’re always ready with a rope to help me out of pits of doubt and guilt. Even if all I need is your presence, after some frustration or other with my brothers or our allies, you are silent and within easy reach. I guess what I’m saying is that you know what I need without me having to voice it. And that kind of attunement is very hard to find. Earlier, you made it sound like I get nothing out of this partnership but pain and suffering, and that’s a skewed perception. The reality, to me, is that the good far outweighs the bad, and I don’t see that changing if you agree to a marriage."

Karai was speechless, awed. Leo was similar with her. Maybe it was just that they needed the same things. She clutched at Leo’s hand suddenly, in a slightly painful grip. She was holding it against her heart desperately, as though if she let go, he’d vanish.

Leo touched her shoulder in concern, trying to pull his hand free. Karai noted this and let go just as abruptly, pulling away fearfully. "What’s the matter? I didn’t mean to scare you."

"I…I…Are you beside me? Will you always be?" she asked plaintively. "Because I remember what it is to be alone, to be away from you. Am I alone?" Her question was whispered breathily. Leo read the words on her lips more than he heard them.

Leo wrapped Karai in a firm, strong embrace. Her arms wound around his shoulders and his shell as she pressed herself against his solid form, her forehead against his. His hands rubbed her back, her upper arms, her shoulder blades. "I’m here as long as you want me. As long as I can be. I can’t promise more than that, I fear." He spoke with a soothing hoarseness, a voice Karai recognized as indicative of deep feeling and deeper conviction.

Karai hugged Leo tightly, but briefly. Keeping her arms around him, she relaxed against him and began to think, hands moving languidly and absently up and down his rough carapace.

Karai focused on Leo’s arms around her, on how that made her feel. And she considered his voice and his words. She knew she lived for moments like this, and no one, not even Splinter, could replace Leo. She loved Splinter dearly, but it was a different kind of love. It was respect, loyalty and duty, the emotions of a daughter. Leo inspired heartbreaking need, profound tenderness, and fierce protectiveness. 

Karai let go of Leo and turned over, nestling perfectly against his chest, the back of her head pressed against it as his arms encircled her. Karai shivered as she remembered times when he couldn’t or wouldn’t hold her. She remembered his voice raised in wrath or frustration. She never liked seeing him angry, no matter whose fault it was. It frightened her, possibly because more often than not, he was annoyed rather than truly angry. Evoking Leo’s temper meant there was a very good reason. It indicated a seriously bad situation. Karai didn’t realize she had begun trembling until Leo squeezed her shoulder painfully enough to get her to look back at him. He must have seen her fear because he began to shush her and whisper in a gentle, soothing voice, his fingers patting her arms and stroking her cheek.

Karai knew how Leo sounded when he was disappointed, when he was embarrassed, when he lacked confidence. She knew the difference between surface embarrassment and real humiliation, so she knew when it was okay to laugh and when he needed her support. She understood that for some reason, her opinion of his abilities and masculinity was really important. He hated failing in front of her, whether it was his fault or not. Karai could identify strongly with that kind of inadequacy. It was not well-tolerated in the Foot clan, and it was a part of her personality. She prided herself on her ninjutsu prowess, and made it a point to encourage and reassure Leo that he was not, in fact, diminished in her eyes if he made a mistake. And no, their brothers’ teasing had no bearing whatsoever on her opinion.

Karai heard Leo’s hoarse rasp in times of illness, bitter grief, and too many tears. It wasn’t right when that happened. Leo deserved only the best. For him to be in so much pain that he was crying always broke her heart. Her strong, noble Knight should never be bowed by sorrow. Still, she was honored to be one of the few he could be vulnerable with. It meant he saw her as an equal on a personal level. It meant he trusted her completely.

Karai knew Leo’s laughter, from his cunning, devious chuckles to his quiet, affectionate ones and the rarer, joyous sounds when happiness took over completely. She loved every variation and wouldn’t mind a lifetime of opportunities to hear them. There was also the chuckle only she heard, the one that was making her grin foolishly even now, the one that she found drop-dead sexy. She looked back over her shoulder, grin still in place.

"What?" Leo smiled, laughter in his question. "Why so happy?"

"You know that soft, half-cunning, half-affectionate laugh I love so much? The one that drives me wild?"

Leo made precisely the correct inflection in reply.

Karai made a strangled, gasping squeak and turned over, clinging to Leo with all her strength. "Don’t take that away," she whimpered pleadingly.

"Easy, easy, love. It’s not going anywhere," Leo soothed.

That was another thing, the thing she treasured best. She had the privilege of knowing how Leo sounded at his most gentle, at his most passionate, when he whispered healing words, kind words, words of desire and deep love. Sometimes, it was similar to how he sounded when sad, but the tone was totally different. The tone spoke of restrained lust, of want and need, of concern and contentment. She knew she wanted this for always. What she didn’t know was why she was chosen to be so fortunate.

Releasing Leo from an embrace she realized must have been somewhat suffocating, though Leo gave no sign, she lay on her stomach completely separate from him. "Did I hurt you? You should have said something."

She watched as Leo shifted onto his stomach, rotating his head and shoulders and working kinks out with a satisfying crack or two. "Nah," he answered airily, giving a final stretch before settling comfortable and satisfied on his pillow. "I was okay."

Karai’s eyes narrowed skeptically.

"Manageable. I could handle it," Leo assured, nodding firmly.

Karai was satisfied. "I’ve been thinking, Leo," she began.

Leo raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"I’ve seen you in all kinds of moods; I’ve experienced your anger and your softness. And while I have no illusions of the unpleasantness I’m facing if I commit to you, the other side of the coin is so worth it. I want more moments like this, like now. I want to share your days, your nights, your warmth." Her voice broke as she blinked back tears. Leo reached for her with sincere worry and lay her head against his shoulder, patting her back softly. "I want…I need…" She growled in frustration as the right words wouldn’t come, crying softly. "I’m sorry," she said in a higher-pitched, self-conscious squeak. "I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m not sad. I just…"

"It’s okay," Leo murmured in his most gentle tones. "I’m going to hazard a guess and say you need my laughter, my presence, my touch?"

She nodded fervently against his shoulder. "Your voice, too. I want you to always sound just like this." By this point, her tears had stopped.

Leo lay his cheek against hers kindly. "And you want, maybe, a life’s worth of days together, of comforted grief, magnified joy, and as many shared experiences as possible?"

Karai’s head snapped up and she pounced on him violently, nipping at his lower lip carefully and sliding her serpentine tongue into his mouth greedily. Leo’s eyes widened, but he soon recovered and responded to her with equal fervor. She moaned, sounding partly sad and partly predatory. Leo chuckled at the sound, as though Karai wasn’t quite sure what to feel. Lying on her own pillow again, she was smiling. "Leo, how do you do that? How do you say exactly what I feel? How do you know, always know, the words I can’t say?"

"Despite what you say, Rogue, I do listen very well." He winked and grinned.

"You read me so easily. I should be upset. But all I can think is that I need that."

"Given your difficulties articulating your emotions, we’d be in a lot of trouble if I couldn’t piece things together."

"The odd thing is it’s like I don’t even know what I feel until you say it and it’s this big reveal. I know you nailed it when a minute ago, I was grasping at straws." She was staring at him admiringly.

Leo smiled. "I’m sure you know what you feel. I think your emotions just interfere with your cognition."

"Well, that sucks. You’re perfectly capable of saying what you feel, even at the height of anger."

"So are you. But this is different. Deeper."

Karai nodded. "Regardless of how I feel, a life is a long time. I’m not sure I’m capable of that kind of loyalty. And I wonder what it will cost to have a gift as great as you. Nothing is free, and I have a terrible feeling that the cost is going to be unbearable."

Leo blinked. He hadn’t thought in those terms. He had to admit that her words made an uncomfortable kind of sense. Grunting in annoyance, he took a deep breath and composed himself. He wouldn’t snap at Karai. She was being honest, and she shouldn’t be punished for that.

"I’ve upset you," Karai stated, sighing sadly.

Leo paused, then shrugged. "I admit that I don’t like what I just heard, but it’s better to discuss things like this at the start, when ironing out agreements. And what can I really say? 'I wish you’d mentioned this sooner?' No, because this really is the earliest opportunity."

Karai laughed. "You’re nothing if not just."

"I try. 

"As to cost, perhaps you are right, and our love will carry a steep fee. But I’d rather have as much time as I can with you than to curtail things out of fear. We would be cheating ourselves out of happiness that we deserve.

"About your loyalty or lack thereof, I never want you to just go through the motions. If your feelings change, you’re always free to go. An engagement wouldn’t change that. But I think you’re more loyal than you think. And I suspect you love me more than you know." Leo laughed fondly.

"No," Karai protested. "I know how much I love you. Because I need you beside me. Because I want memories of you, asleep and awake. I can’t even say. I can’t say all the kinds of memories I want. Just that I want you in them."

"Come here," Leo whispered huskily, laughing as he kissed her mouth chastely. "I know. Sleeping is almost a waste of time, if you think about maximizing the memories we want. You know what I want? I want to wake up with you. I want to be able to hold you, through the night and in the morning. I want to kiss you when you fall asleep or wake up. I want to hear your sleepy voice murmuring a good night or a hello. I want to feel you sprawled across me in relaxation or passion. I want to admire the sexy way you move, in love and war. All the simple things. Does that sound about right?"

"Dead on," Karai affirmed. "I just…I just need time to think about this. I don’t mean to be difficult. I just can’t agree without being sure I can uphold such a deal. You might say I can leave whenever I want, and technically, that’s true. But you deserve better than that. You deserve someone who will never leave, who will never want to leave. Can I have a day or two to really go over what we’ve said?"

Leo nodded. "It’s an important decision. And truth be told, I’ve already considered things. Of course, you need time to do the thinking I already did. Why don’t you just arrange something when you’ve reached your decision?"

"What does Father say?"

"He says my love for you honors him and your love for me warms his heart."

Karai stilled, truly moved. "And the guys?"

"Um," Leo cleared his throat awkwardly. "I haven’t told them anything yet. Trying to save what face I can."

Karai giggled. "Just so you know, I’m probably going to say yes. Very probably."

Leo nodded knowingly. "I’ll get things cleaned up. See you around." He placed the quilt and his equipment next to his side of her mattress, then picked up the cooler and paused by the door.

"Wait. Do you need help? Doesn’t seem fair that you have to cook and clean up."

Leo shrugged. "If you want to. I can work alone, though."

Leo and Karai were stopped on their way through the living area by Mikey. "Bro. Sis. When did you guys get home?"

"Uh…" Leo looked uncertainly toward Karai, who shrugged. "I didn’t think to check when we got in. I’d guess around 9:30, considering we left around 7. What time is it now?"

"About 10:30," Mikey answered.

Leo nodded, beginning to continue on his way. Karai started to move, too, but Mikey held up a hand. "Wait. You guys cool?"

"Huh?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. You know. That weirdness during training."

"Oh," Leo and Karai chorused. 

"Yeah. We’re good," Karai said, smirking at Leo conspiratorially. He returned it equally cunningly.

"Awesome." Mikey grinned cheerfully, turning back to his video game as Leo and Karai carried on to the kitchen. The pair worked companionably and afterward, Karai left Leo gaming with Mikey, touching each brother on the shoulder and wishing them good night before heading to bed..

Karai slept a few hours, but when she woke alone, she found herself mournful. She needed Leo’s help. How did he think about this by himself? Unless he didn’t, and spent time talking it over with Father and mulling it over silently in her presence. 

She left her room and glided into Leo’s. As she’d hoped, he lay peacefully on his back, head turned toward the door. His blanket covered him from the waist down, and one foot was uncovered. One arm lay close to him while the other was extended, as though he was expecting her to climb into bed beside him and curl an arm around herself. Now that she’d had the thought, she couldn’t let it go. She’d meant to come in here just to observe him and think, but it would seem that wasn’t happening. 

Karai approached Leo and stopped a few feet away. She could easily reach out and touch him. He didn’t even stir. She smiled, pleased, and prepared to climb onto his bed. Still seeing no movement, she slowly lifted the blanket and began arranging herself with her back to his chest. She carefully lay down beside him, trying not to cut off the circulation in his outstretched arm.

Leo had begun to wake when Karai was on his bed. He was happy to have her there. It warmed his heart to think she couldn’t sleep without him. He always rested better with her in his arms or at least in the same room. When Karai had nestled into her familiar place against his chest, Leo shifted to the side a little so she’d have a bit more space and pulled her with him, one of Karai’s hands grasping his. Leo kissed the side of Karai’s neck, eliciting a happy moan as he closed his eyes again, drifting off to Karai’s rhythmic breaths against him.


	5. Risks and Rewards

A few days had passed since Leo and Karai had discussed marriage. The clan was relaxing after morning training, free to pursue their own interests. Karai found Leo in his room, reading a fantasy novel. "Would you mind talking, or should I come back later?"

Leo frowned. "Is it important?"

"Only if a lifetime partnership is important." Karai smirked as she sat on Leo’s bed.

Leo put a bookmark in his paperback, closed it, and set it on his desk before crossing the room to his bed. Noticing the door was open as he was about to sit down, he shut and locked it, then returned to Karai’s side.

"I’ve decided."

Leo looked at her. "And?"

"Guess."

"Karai," Leo warned.

"Come on. I think I’ve given you enough clues. You know the answer." Karai nodded firmly.

Leo reclined with his hands to either side of his carapace, shaking his head in mild annoyance. His instinctive answer was 'yes,' but with Karai, one couldn’t always be sure. She liked to act sometimes. Still, she could never keep it up with him. It was just the nature of his relationship with her. She couldn’t really lie to him or Splinter. 

Leo considered that she’d entered his room with confidence and the very fact that she was amusing herself by making him guess her answer was probably indicative of a favorable outcome. If she were going to say no, she’d never have been able to smirk at him like that. And then there was the fact she pretty much told him she was very likely to acquiesce, that the time was merely to get her brain to agree with her heart.

He smiled at Karai and took her hand. "I…have something for you. I’m not sure you’ll like it. In fact, it’s probably not your kind of thing. But…well…I think it can be useful."

"Oh?" Karai grinned, looking curious and intrigued.

"Yeah." He got on the floor and slid a cardboard box out from under his bed. It was wrapped in proper, if plain, gift wrapping paper. 

The box was actually bigger than Karai expected. But then, Karai realized she’d been expecting some kind of jewelry implicitly. 

"Just remember, it’s not really up to the occasion." Leo glanced away, his tone somewhat ashamed. He held the box out to Karai, but wouldn’t look at her.

Karai took the box, now nervous with all the caveats. She unwrapped the box carefully, not wanting to tear the paper. She successfully got one side of the package open with the paper intact and slid the box out. Leo took the paper to his rubbish can as Karai got the box open and began to laugh. "It’s cute. And yeah, definitely useful. You’re right that it’s not my usual type of thing, but then, that’s perfect. I wouldn’t have pegged you for my type of guy, either." Karai lay on the bed on her side, the usual way she slept, her neck propped on her new pillow plushy. It was a velvet snake with a discreet head and tail, its body curved to fit between a shoulder and a person’s head. It had firm support and she loved the way the material felt against her skin.

Leo turned around and gasped at Karai’s bright smile. "You…You really like it?" Leo asked shyly.

"Have I told you how adorable you are when you’re shy?" Karai smiled sincerely. 

At Leo’s blush and genuine smile, Karai beckoned him to bed. As he lay on his side and faced her, he noticed a marked change in her demeanor. Joyful abandon became smoldering desire. Her tongue flicked to moisten her lips. And when she finally took him in her arms for a lingering, possessive kiss, Leo lost his ability to think coherently. 

"I’m here for as long as you want me. As long as I can be. I promise," Karai whispered tenderly.

Leo’s tantalizing chuckle was payment enough.


End file.
